Bloodborne: The Final Hunter
by FlukeyThunder74
Summary: A young man named Calus is an individual who has suffered from the beastly plague and has traveled to Yharnam in search of Paleblood, the supposed cure to his disease. When Yharnam blood fuses with his own blood, Calus is sent into the horrible dream. As he travels through the dream, he learns more about the origin of the plague and seeks to end it and help humanity ascend.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

(Calus's POV)

"Oh, yes...Paleblood. Well, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel its mystery. But, where's an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own. But first, you'll need a contract." My doctor Laurence explained to me.

Some time later...

"Good. All signed and sealed. Now, let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream." As Laurence spoke I felt my vision blurring and when he finished...he laughed and my closed, sending me into a slumber.

From what seemed like seconds, I opened my eyes and Laurence was gone but as I looked around...I noticed a puddle of blood next to me.

(Where did this blood come from)I said in my mind.

Just then, a creature manifested itself out of the blood. It looked to be a wolf but it was big and had bits and pieces of flesh missing.

Instead of fear overtaking me, I simply laid on the table and allowed the creature to come close.

It reached out to me with his sharp claws and then the beast burst into flame and then disintegrated. I held onto what Laurence told me about this being like a bad dream and didn't think too much on the matter.

That's when I saw a small and grey-like creature crawl onto my leg. Then more came into view and crawled all around me. When they reached up to my face, my eyes closed but when I was engulfed in darkness, I heard a soft voice speak.

"Ahh, you've found yourself a hunter..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I slowly awoke and found myself still in the room that I was in earlier, Laurence was gone. I then thought about that wolf-like bloodied creature that set ablaze before I blacked out. Not to mention those little things that crowded over me.

To be frank, Laurence did tell me that this will feel like a bad dream.

Getting up, I looked around the room and found a note. I read it.

It said:

 _Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt._

"Paleblood...that's exactly what I'm looking for. If I'm lucky, I'll find it here." I said. I took my sight from the note and focused on the door as I walked over and opened it. I then walked down the stairs and as I walked, I heard munching sounds. (What is that sound? It sounds like someone's eating)I said in my head.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, in the distance I saw a monstrous creature feasting on a corpse.

I immediately hid to avoid detection. Thankfully the creature didn't notice me as it continued eating.

Surprisingly, a normal person would be scared out of their wits but not me. In fact, I'm not afraid at all. Maybe the Yharnam blood that's coursing through me has made more courageous.

The only way I'm getting out of this room is through the door that the creature is in front so I may as well fight.

Stepping out of my hiding spot, I got the beasts attention.

"Hey ugly." I said. The beast stopped eating and looked at me. "Let's dance." I said, getting in a fighting stance. The beast roared before it lunged at me with its claws ready. I dodged at ease and struck its back, causing it howl in pain. I took a few steps back to gain some distance. The beast turned around and launched a wave of attacks and I dodged them but took a few hits in.

I looked past the pain and kept fighting on.

The more attacks I took the more closer I felt to dying as I spit up some blood. "That the best you got?" I said, not giving up. I rushed at him and the best did so too as it landed a painful claw strike as my abdomen. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground and felt my life slowly seeping away from my wounds.

I stopped breathing and closed my eyes as death came.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I was barely able to stand as I struggled to get up. I checked my surroundings and realized I was in a small area consisting of a small building, a garden, and some altars, one of them being occupied by the same small beings that I saw before I awoke in this strange dream.

Another thing that struck me was a life-size doll sitting over by the altar where the small creatures were.

I didn't know what to make of this.

Is this heaven? If not, then what is this strange place?

Upon walking up closer to the building, I got close to the doll and looked at her in a better view. I had to admit she was beautiful, but she was just a plain doll. Taking my gaze off of her, I walked up the stairs leading to the entrance of the building and tried to open the door but it was locked.

I tried to pry it open but to no avail.

"Great. Now what?" I said. Just then, three grey liquid pools formed and out came more of the small creatures holding items. "Hmmm." I said as I squatted down to the first pool. The creatures had what looked like three weapons.

One was what looked like a saw in the form of a cleaver with a handle.

The next one appeared to be an axe.

And the last one was a cane.

I had my doubts about the cane and the cleaver-looking saw being more powerful than the axe so I took the axe. When I made my selection, they disappeared and I moved on the next.

Next up was firearms.

Looking at my choices, I only had two.

A blunderbuss and a pistol.

Naturally the blunderbuss would be stronger than the pistol but that's for close range. The pistol would be good for long distance shots but the damage might not be that great so I had to choose between damage and range.

A tough choice but I chose the blunderbuss in the end and received 20 bullets for it but not just any normal bullets. They were quicksilver bullets. I read stories in the real world about how silver bullets were used on werewolves or lycans as that was another name for the wolves of the night.

The last pool I was given a notebook.

I didn't know why it was given to me but I figured I might be able to write my thoughts into or helpful notes.

Now that I was stocked up on everything that I needed, I needed to head back to the clinic where I woke up in. But how could I get there?

One of the altars glowed and I noticed and walked over to it. The creatures were waiting for me as I squat down and they grabbed my hand. Then my mind imagined the clinic.

Soon I felt my body become lighter to the point of me slowly dissipating into nothing.

When I came to, I was back in the clinic.

"Alright. Time for some payback." I said as I ran through the clinic and there the wolf was, at the same spot. I smirked as I got closer to him as he growled. "You may have won the first time, but this time...I'm prepared for ya." I said with my axe in my right hand and my blunderbuss in my left.

The wolf charged at me with his claws ready to strike. With a strong blow, I swung my axe and slashed at him. The strike made contact as the wolf slouched onto the ground from the pain that I dealt it. Before it could get up, I kept my foot on its back and kept it from getting up.

Placing my blunderbuss to its head, I pulled the trigger and it died instantly with its blood getting on my clothes. I showed next to no emotion as I waked to the door leading outside. Before I went out, I took a look at the corpse it was eating. It looked humanoid but had some beastly properties.

I looked away and went outside. I saw a few graves and continued onward out of a gate that was to the left of me. I noticed a nearly skeletal dead horse that was surrounded by small bugs. "Not only has this plague taken the lives of people, but animals as well." I said with heaviness in my heart.

I couldn't let that stop me.

Moving forward I caught sight of a few people that had similar beastly looks like the corpse I saw back in the clinic. One of them took a gaze at me. "Beast! A beast!" He yelled. Soon a few more others came carrying torches, swords, muskets, pitchforks, axes, and shields.

With no other choice, I readied my axe and blunderbuss for a fight against the unfortunate lives corrupted by the beastly plague.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

With my axe and blunderbuss in tow, I prepared myself for the ensuing fight. One of my assailants ran towards me like a maniac, a torch in his left hand and an axe in his right hand but his axe looked pitiful and rusted compared to mine. When he got within distance of a swing, he swung his axe and I easily dodged it and slashed at his chest, leaving a huge gash as blood splattered out and he screamed in agony before he fell to the ground dead.

Since my axe was pretty heavy, I knew I wouldn't be fast in handling it right away but with some getting use to, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it properly. The others charged me simultaneously and I shot at them, bullets chunks flying at them and with great succession it stunned, wounded, and even killed some of them.

I easily finished off the last few and pressed on, coming to a clearing in the middle of the street with some other infected yharnamites around a bonfire of some sort. But in the bonfire was a humanoid wolf creature. "Goodness..." I said under my breath. But the other beast-like individuals spotted me and came up to me with hopes of killing and there was even one with a rifle trying to shoot me. And also rabid dogs.

I had to strike and dodge to avoid being over-taken and killed by these maddening creatures.

The dogs were the first ones to come at me and when they came close, I shot my blunderbuss and it sent them flying but they got right back and barked at me before running towards me again and I just shot again and they fell back but this time they stayed dead and I quickly disposed of the other enemies and killed the gunman last.

The thought of me taking the pistol instead of the blunderbuss.

Hopefully I'll be able to get the pistol at a later date.

Not letting the thought take over my mindset, I walked up some stairs and passing through another area, I ran into some crows. They were black with disheveled feathers, completely white eyes almost as if they were blind and their beaks covered with blood and flesh.

Their appearance was unsightly to see but I couldn't let this deter me. I transformed my axe by pulling it extended into a halberd. It was perfect for long-range attacks and for taking out foes simultaneously.

I performed a spinning slash and took them out with ease but it sure took a lot of my stamina. My next enemy was a giant obese man with bandages over his eyes, torn clothes, and holding a brick but I didn't notice him until at the last second before I turned to him and he hit me with the brick, staggering me before I backed away in a quick second to recompose myself. The giant readied charged to hit me again but I swung my halberd and cut off his head.

Blood splattered everywhere as his body fell lifeless.

Some of the blood got on me but I didn't care. In fact, ever since the transfusion I've felt...indifferent towards the situation. But I know that I have to seek out Paleblood if I am to be free from my affliction.

I walked up some stairs and ran into some humanoid wolves that looked awfully similar to the one I saw earlier that was dead, hanging and burning. The only difference here is that there's two and they're both alive.

One of them wolf creatures saw me and roared before they ran towards me and raised one of their claws. Before they could hit me, I shot at them and they staggered, giving me the opportunity to run my hand through the creatures chest with great strength and pull back, causing blood splatter and the creature to fall back and slowly die. I panted a bit surprised from that immediate strength I had in that second but I regained my composure once the other creature came at me.

The fight between us didn't last long with me as the victor and another foe dead.

I walked across a bridge cautiously until after passing through a big entrance, the bridge came at a dead end at the other side.

"Blast a dead end. Oh well, maybe I can-." As I turned to go another way, I then heard a loud screech in the distance. "What was that?" I said silently as I readied my arsenal and looked around. There was silence again for at least a few more seconds before I immediately looked in front of me and saw a beast jumped down onto the bridge.

This beast certainly looked a lot different from those I've faced before.

This one was humongous with long, crooked antlers on its head. It's body appeared similar to the humanoid wolves but a bit more scrawny. One of its arms was normal-sized and the other one was much larger than the other, with immense fur.

It screeched once again as it had its sights set directly on me.

I was starting to get a bit nervous as this beast towered over me easily, but I knew that the only way for me to move on ahead was to defeat this monster. "Alright then. Bring it on!" I said, ready for the ensuing battle against my gigantic foe.


End file.
